theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Loud Valentine
Here is my 39th fan fiction. After having been on hold for a very long time, it's finally here. Credit to Veenster7 for helping me with some dialogue ideas. Happy Valentines Day, and I hope you enjoy. It's a nice day at school, and Lincoln is grabbing a bagful of valentine cards out of his locker. “It's Valentines Day once again,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience, “and that means that you get cards and candy from everyone in your class. However that's not the best part. The best part about today is that I'm going on a triple date tonight at this new restaurant. It's gonna be me, Lori, Leni, Ronnie Anne, Bobby, and Rodney, and I'm going to try and make this the greatest Valentines Day ever.” He rushed to class, as the bell rang, and Mrs. Johnson was about to make an announcement to the class. “Happy Valentines Day everyone,” said Mrs. Johnson. -”Happy Valentines Day Mrs. Johnson,” said the class. -”Later today we will have our annual Valentines Day party, and everyone will be able to exchange cards and candy,” said Mrs. Johnson. -”You guys got anything planned tonight?” Lincoln asked his friends. -”Me and Tabby are going to Gus' Games n Grub,” said Liam. -”Giggles invited me to Valentines Day party at the Clown School later tonight,” said Zach. -”Lucky you!” said Rusty, who looked upset. -”You okay?” asked Lincoln. -”Polly Pain didn't think I was good enough for her, so she dumped me,” said Rusty. “I'm completely dateless for valentines Day.” -”You're not the only one,” said Clyde. “I can't believe Bobby is Lori's valentine instead of me,” said Clyde. “At least I'm going to a Valentines dinner that me and my dads were invited to.” -”Just be happy that you'll be doing something Clyde,” said Rusty. -”I'm sure you can find something to do for Valentines Day Rusty,” said Lincoln. Later on the everyone in class was exchanging cards and candy, and eventually Lincoln and Ronnie Anne came up to each other. “Hey Lincoln!” said Ronnie Anne. -”Hey Ronnie Anne!” said Lincoln. “These are for you,” said Lincoln, as he handed her an Ace Savvy card, and a small box of candy. -”Thanks Lincoln!” said Ronnie Anne. “You ready for tonight?” -”You bet I am,” said Lincoln. Ronnie Anne left to give her cards to the rest of the class, and Lincoln's friends came up to him. “You're lucky to have her,” said Rusty. -”It's going to be a triple date, right Lincoln?” asked Liam. -”Yes!” said Lincoln. “Me Leni, and Lori are going out with Ronnie Anne, Rodney and Bobby.” -”Hope you have a good time tonight buddy,” said Clyde. “Even though I wont be with Lori, at least my best friend will have a great time with his girlfriend, and two of his sisters.” -”Not to mention my friends Rodney and Bobby,” said Lincoln. -”Leni's boyfriend is a really cool guy right?” asked Liam. -”Yes he is,” responded Lincoln. -”I haven't met him yet, but I'm sure he's a really good guy,” said Clyde. -”I'm really looking forward to tonight,” said Lincoln. “I also hope the rest of you have a great time tonight too.” -”Thanks buddy!” said Lincoln's friends. Once school was over, Lincoln was heading out, and he noticed Ronnie Anne waving to him. “Hey Lincoln!” said Ronnie Anne. -”Would you like a ride home?” asked Bobby. -”Sure, thank you!” said Lincoln. -”Hop in bro,” said Bobby, as he got into Bobby's car, and they drove off. “Tonight's gonna be great bro.” -”You know it,” said Lincoln. -”This will be the first time either of us have met Leni's new boyfriend,” said Ronnie Anne. -”You'll like Rodney, he's a really cool guy,” said Lincoln. They arrived at the Loud residence, and dropped Lincoln off. “See you tonight bro,” said Bobby, as they did their bro handshake. -”Later Lincoln!” said Ronnie Anne. -”Later!” said Lincoln, as he prepared to walk into the house. “I'm gonna make sure that this is the best Valentines Day ever, for myself, Leni, and Lori,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. He walked into the house only to be greeted by Lori and Leni. -”Hey Linky!” said Leni. -”So, is Ronnie Anne excited for tonight?” asked Lori. -”She sure is,” said Lincoln. -”This is literally going to be a night to remember for all of us,” said Lori. -”I'm so glad that I'm going to be a part of it,” said Leni. -”I'm glad to share this experience with my two eldest sisters,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. Later that evening, the three of them are getting ready for their triple date, and Leni is helping Lincoln to prepare himself. “Which cologne do you prefer Linky?” asked Leni. That one!” said Lincoln, as he pointed to a bottle in the medicine cabinet. -”Here you are Linky,” said Leni, as she gave him the bottle, and he sprayed the cologne onto himself. -”He Leni, can you give me a hand with something?” asked Lori. -”Coming!” said Leni, as she walked into her bedroom. Lincoln went back to his bedroom, got out his tuxedo for the date, and put it on. I'm looking sharp!” said Lincoln. -”Hey Lincoln!” called out Lori, and Leni. -”Can we see what you look like in your new tux?” asked Lori. Lincoln came out of his room, and the two of them were amazed by how he looked. “You look so handsome Linky,” said Leni. -”Thank you!” said Lincoln. “You two look amazing,” said Lincoln, as he saw the two of them in new gowns for their triple date. “Did you make yours Leni?” asked Lincoln. -”Yes I did,” said Leni. -”She made mine too,” said Lori. “You did a great job on these gowns Leni.” -”Thank you!” said Leni. After the three of them were all set, they went outside to wait for their transportation. “Who's picking us up?” asked Lincoln. -”Rodney!” said Leni. -”This is gonna be such an amazing night for you little bro,” said Lori. “I'm so happy for you.” -”Me too!” said Leni. Just then they heard a vehicle coming up to their house, and it was Rodney in his car. “Happy Valentines Day!” said Rodney, as he came out to greet them. -”Happy Valentines Day sweetie,” said Leni, as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. -”These are you Leni,” said Rodney, as he handed Leni flowers and a box of chocolates. -”Thank you!” said Leni, as she happily took her gifts. He opened the door for her, and she walked into his car, and he opened the door for Lincoln and Lori as well. “Thanks man!” said Lincoln, as he and Rodney did a fist bump. -”You got it little buddy,” said Rodney. -”You're a real gentlemen Rodney,” said Lori. -”Thanks Lori!” said Rodney. -”You're welcome!” said Lori, as she and Lincoln got into the middle row of his car. -”Now to pick up Bobby and Ronnie Anne,” said Lincoln, as they drove off to pick them up. Bobby and Ronnie Anne were standing outside of their house, all dressed up for the triple date, as Rodney's car came up to their house. -”Happy Valentines Day Boo-Boo Bear,” said Lori. -”Happy Valentines Day Babe,” said Bobby. -”The pet names,” said Ronnie Anne to herself, who was grossed out. -”Here you go Babe,” said Bobby, as he handed her flowers and candy. -”Oh Boo-Boo Bear,” said Lori, as she happily took them. -”Happy Valentines Day,” said Lincoln, as he handed Ronnie Anne her flowers and candy. -”Thanks Lincoln!” said Ronnie Anne. She sat down next to Lincoln, and Bobby sat next to Lori, and they all headed off to the restaurant. -”Where are we going?” asked Bobby. -”We're going to that new restaurant that opened,” said Lori. -”It's called the Gilded Hors d'oeuvre,” said Rodney. -”I hope it's a great place,” said Lincoln. -”I'm sure it will be,” said Leni, as they continued to drive to the restaurant. They eventually arrived at the restaurant, and they all got out of the car. “Look at this place,” said Lincoln, as he saw how the restaurant looked. -”Looks like a very high class place,” said Lori. -”Let's go in you guys,” said Ronnie Anne, as the six of them walked over to the front door. -”After all of you,” said Lincoln, as he opened the door for all of them. -”Thanks Lincoln!” said all of them, as they all walked into the restaurant. -”I'm prepared to give them all the best Valentines Day ever,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. He walked inside, and they went up to the hostess. -”Name!” said the hostess, as she noticed them. -”We have a reservation under Lori Loud,” said Lori. -”They'll allow anyone to dine here, wont they,” said the hostess, as she prepared to show them to their table. “Follow me!” They followed the hostess to their table, and were wondering what was up with the hostess' attitude. “Here you go,” said the hostess. -”May we please have our menus?” asked Rodney. -”Oh my, I forgot them,” said the hostess. “I'll be back with your menus.” They all looked weirded out by her attitude, and waited at the table for their menus. “That was weird,” said Bobby. -”It was as if she was unhappy to see us,” said Rodney. -”Oh, I almost forgot, we haven't been properly introduce yet,” said Bobby. “I'm Bobby! Nice to meet you,” said Rodney, as he shook Rodney's hand. -”Nice to meet you Bobby, said Rodney, as he shook Bobby's hand. “I'm Rodney. -”It's great to meet you too,” said Bobby. -”I'm Ronnie Anne,” said Ronnie Anne, as she introduced herself, to Rodney, “and it's great to meet you Rodney.” -”It's nice to meet you too Ronnie Anne,” said Rodney. They looked around, and noticed that some of the other customers were looking at them funny. “Is it just me, or is there a weird vibe going on here?” asked Ronnie Anne. -”Why are the other people here looking at us like that?” said Lincoln. -”The hostess still hasn't brought us out menus,” said Leni. -”Excuse me sir,” said Lincoln, as he noticed a waiter walking by. -”Yes?” said the waiter. -”May we please have some menus,” said Lincoln. -”Very well!” said the waiter, as he walked off. He came back, and handed the six of them their menus. “There you are,” said the waiter. -”Thank you sir,” said Lincoln. The waiter walked off without responding, and they six of them sat their looking dumbfounded. “What's going on here?” asked Leni. -”Why does everyone here look like they don't want us here?” said Lori. -”Just ignore that you guys,” said Lincoln, “We're here to have a great Valentines Day, so let's not let anything mess this night up for us.” -”You're enthusiasm is always admirable Lincoln,” said Rodney. They waited for a while, but not a single waiter came by to their table. They noticed a waiter walk by, and tried to call to him. “Excuse me sir, but we're ready to make our order,” said Leni. -”Is that so?” said the waiter. “What can I get for you?” asked the waiter. They made their orders, and the waiter wrote everything down. “I shall return with your orders,” said the waiter, as he walked off. -”Why am I starting to get the feeling that this a snobby joint, and they think we're a bunch of low class people that they're too good for,” said Ronnie Anne. -”I'm starting to think that as well,” said Lori. -”Why would they think that of us?” said Leni. “They don't even know us.” -”That's how snobby upper class people are,” said Lincoln. “I should know. I bet Lord Tetherby would feel right at home at a place like this.” -”This should put a cramp in our perfect Valentines Day,” said Lori. They sat their, as they continued to notice people giving them weird looks, and they were starting to feel upset with how everyone else there was viewing them. 'This is really getting bothersome,” said Rodney. “They should know that we can be as classy, and properly behaved like they are.” -”You said it,” said Bobby. -”This is getting really disturbing,” said Ronnie Anne. -”When are they going to get here with our orders?” said Lori. “It's been a while since we placed our order, and people who came here after us have already been served. Eventually the waiter arrived with their orders, and he handed each of them their food. “Will that be all for now?” asked the waiter. -”Yes, thank you!” said Lincoln. -”Enjoy!” said the waiter, as he walked off. -”What is up with this food?” asked Ronnie Anne. -”These food portions are rather meager,” said Rodney. -”I thought they were just too small,” said Leni. -”I can't believe who they're letting in here,” said a woman who overheard Leni's comment. -”Just ignore her Leni,” said Lincoln. “Excuse me sir,” said Lincoln, as he noticed another waiter who was walking by. “Could you please take a picture pf all of us?” -”I have no time for such frivolities, when I have many more orders to take,” said the waiter. -”I really hate this place,” said Ronnie Anne. -”Not only are they treating us like we're lower class citizens, but they serve us weak portions,” said Rodney. -”So much for our perfect Valentines Day,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. -”Here you are,” said their waiter, as he handed them their bill. -”Thank you sir,” said Lincoln, but the waiter walked off before he could hear him. -”We're splitting the bill between me, Lincoln, and Rodney,” said Bobby. -”At least you three are acting like gentlemen,” said Lori. -”What commoners!” said the woman, as they walked up to pay their bill. -”I can't wait to get out of here,” said Ronnie Anne. They paid for their dinner, and the hostess processed their payment. “So long!” said the hostess, as they all walked out of the restaurant. -”What a lousy evening,” said Leni. -”For a high class place, they sure are rude,” said Lori. -”I'm never coming back here, that's for sure,” said Ronnie Anne. Lincoln was unhappy with how upset everyone looked, and looked towards the audience. “I gotta think of something to turn this night around,” said Lincoln. “I said I'd give them all the best Valentines Day ever, and I intend to keep that promise. -”What should we do now?” asked Leni. -”I know what to do,” said Lincoln, as the they all wondered what he had on his mind. -”I trust you Linky,” said Leni. -”Me too!” said Lori. -”Us too!” said Ronnie Anne, Bobby, and Rodney, as they all prepared to hear what Lincoln has in mind. Sometime later they were at Gus' Games and Grub, and were all sitting happily enjoying themselves. “I knew you'd come though Linky,” said Leni. -”You're a genius bro,” said Bobby. -”He certainly is,” said Rodney. The waiter brought them their pizza, and they enjoyed their Valentines dinner. “Could you please take our picture Liam?” asked Lincoln. -”Sure thing Lincoln,” said Liam, as he took their picture. “Wow! What a great picture.” -”Thanks Liam!” said Lincoln. -”It's the least I can do after you set me up with Tabby,” said Liam, as he walked off. -”You don't need to go to a high class place to have a great Valentines Day,” said Ronnie Anne. -”You said it,” said Lori. -”To the best Valentines Day ever,” said Lincoln, as he proposed a toast. -”To the best Valentines Day ever,” said the rest of them, as they all made a toast. They enjoyed their dinner, and had a great evening playing games, and being together. “Thank you so much for suggesting this Lincoln,” said Lori. -”You're the best Linky,” said Leni. -”Yeah!” said Ronnie Anne, Bobby, and Rodney. -”When it comes to having a great time, and great food, you don't need a high place restaurant to get that,” said Lincoln. As he spoke to the audience. Happy Valentines Day folks,” said Lincoln, as he went back to having a great time on their triple date. The End Trivia * I first came up with this idea back in the fall, but put it on hold until February rolled around. * Veenster7 came with the line that Clyde says about not being Lori's valentine. * I hard time for a while coming up with what happens during the triple date, and eventually had the idea to make the restaurant they go a stuck up place that views them as common folk who are below them. * The name of the restaurant, The Gilded Hors d'oeuvre, is an homage to this classy restaurant from The Simpsons called The Gilded Truffle. * This is the first time that I have released a fan fiction on a holiday. * This is my third fan fiction set on a holiday after my two Halloween fan fictions, Terror at the Loud House, and Trick-or-Treat. * While I came up with the story idea for the restaurant myself, and wasn't really taking inspiration from anything, one thing that came to mind was the ''Tiny Toon Adventures''segment, Whining Out, where Buster, Babs, Plucky, and Hampton go to a snobby restaurant where they're given lousy treatment. Category:Episodes